inglipnomiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyeslat
Lyeslat was a Gropaga high priest and a trusted servant of Inglip, who later secretly vowed allegiance to Shaskel so that he could take revenge on Inglip for screwing him over the position of prophet. Early life and service He started of as most Gropagas do, doing menial chores. Lyeslat was a dishwasher, tasked with cleaning the many plates and utensils in the kitchens of Tiongraf. Through years of service, he steadily rose through the ranks until he finally became a high priest and was allowed to wear the famed appope robe. His biggest wish was to become a prophet of Inglip, a dream that would soon be dashed and change his life. Adinar Scandal 'Job assignments (part 1)' Lyeslat was tasked with introducing new converts to Inglip, so that Inglip can give them their jobs. The gropaga Gloaddl was charged with sanitation (causing him much sadness). The gropaga Oportair was charged with botany, tending to the plants of Tiongraf. As Oportair was an avid user of cannabis (he was stoned while Inglip gave him his job), he was happy to have been awarded this job. The gropaga Brerso was asigned with tending to financial bussiness matters in Tiongraf. However, Adinar (an airheaded, dumb valley girl with an ample bosom) was instantly given the job of prophet (no doubt because Inglip had the hots for her on account of her large breasts and other good looks), even though she was not qualified. Lyeslat was absolutely devestated, and argued with Inglip that he should have been given the position of prophet, as he was loyal and was more than qualified for the job, due to his long and faithfull service to Lod Inglip. Inglip simply told him to "chil". Depressed and heartbroken, Lyeslat listened to Adinar's idiotic ravings and talks while Inglip woo'd and flatered her...and swore allegiance to Shaskel. 'A gropaga in doubt (part 2)' Later that day as Lyeslat walked down the street he berated those who blindly worshipped Inglip and accepted Adinar as their new prophet. He wondered if Inglip had gone insane. Sitting in his house experiencing a crisis of faith, a mysterious charmtone deposits a box in front of Lyeslat's door. It contained a blue cloak and a message from Shaskel: servetones. Lyeslat replaced his appope with the blue cloak and looks in the mirror as Inglip says "repent uremite". 'A new darkness (part 3)' A policeman knocked on Lyeslats door, and Lyeslat answered. Before the policeman said what he was about to say, he noticed the charmtone clothing lying on the ground inside. When he questioned him about it, Lyeslat beat him to death with a pailbat. Meanwhile at Inglip's palace, a gropaga questioned Inglip about a missing policeman. Inglip told him to arrest Lyeslat (albeit in a roundabout way). As Lyeslat was burying the murdered policeman, Brerso came to him and said he could "use some help". 'The arrangement (part 4)' At first Lyeslat was confused as to why Brerso would help a traitor. Brerso responded by saying "I'll leave all the judging to you. I, however, am a businessman." 2 months later a reporter tells Inglip that a "Captain Llowind" has failed to locate "the traitor" Lyeslat. Inglip swiftly ordered Llowind guillotined. Inglip then recommended the Almighty Temaed to continue the search, prompting surprise from nearby gropagas. unfinished. UNFINISHED. Full comic links: part 1 through 7 and return of darkness. By MDombret Category:Gropagas Category:Enemies